For the Empire!
by yang boi
Summary: (A bit of practice writing lemons, so feel free to criticize) Let's play a game of resolve, test your dedication to the empire or will you break under your desires?


(A/N: A little bit of work to get myself prepped for my erotic Percy Jackson series. And since I have been getting all these ideas of a Swtor story and playing it. Do I have to copyright? Idk, but I don't own anything beside the character Pyrim and Dark lord Trear)

[Seat of the Empire, Dromund Kaas. Nexus Cantina, 1st level. Informer 16]

[Report: Informer 16, reporting. The apprentice of Darth Baras, now to be recognized as a Lord of the Sith, has entered the Cantina. Showing current data of subject,]

[Name: Trear

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Species: Zabrak

Build: Average size

Noted courses of action: Killed commander of the rebels in Balmorra, Killed Sith Lord Rathari, Killed Jedi master Yonlach, (For some reason) Killed a couple under the protection of the Organas, Killed Jedi master Nomen Karr – current course of action of now, training new apprentice Jaesa Williams (Couple to have been suspected parents)]

[I leave the rest of the uncovering to Minder 20. Another subject of interest has appeared. The apprentice of the newly appointed Darth Zash. Showing data of subject,]

[Name: Pyrim

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Species: Miraluka

Build: Petite

Noted courses of action: None worth of mention as of now.]

[The one of the subjects have begun to converse with the other one, beginning to record interaction]

The Zabrak grinned when he saw the young hooded sith, telling her massive companion to do a chore. He continued to stare from the seat at the bar, watching the girl walk toward the bartender and asking for a jukebox token. As she passed the horned red man, the zabrak saw that her eyes were covered by a purple cloth tied around her face. He grinned larger as he saw the girl's back, curvy and somewhat close together despite her robes. He just wanted to break her. Something to take his mind off this, although pleasing, slaughter of his prey, he wanted a play-toy. As the girl made her way back to the bar, just waiting for that hideous ally of hers to return, the zabrak waved at the girl. He felt something pass his hand slightly, then the girl looked over to his direction. At first she shuddered, she was assaulted by the dark force inside the Zabrak, and it told her that his power is of rank. She slowly walked over to the man and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Ah, you felt my power did you? Tell me, what race are you, apprentice?"

The apprentice took off her hood, her ponytail coming out and her purple blindfold as well

"I am a Miraluka, Lord."

The sith lord laughed,

"No wonder you felt it, you have no vision, dependent on the force to see. Tell me, how much do you feel radiate off me?"

The apprentice paused for a moment then began to meditate only to be broken from her concentration from the overwhelming hate, lust, and greed.

She held back her disgust of how it felt

"It…it is very dark, my lord."

"Do you know why it is? I make the force serve me; it is there to serve us sith. The Jedi think that we should take the force as a way of life. No…as it is with your sight, it is there to serve us for our needs. And for those who can control it, they will conquer all those beneath them!"

The Zabrak excited, having a small fantasy in the back of his head.

"That is very admirable my lord, but the sith shall live to serve its emperor. I advise you to not forget this."

The apprentice lowered her head in a way to avoid being disrespectful.

The Zabrak paused for a little then got closer to the girl's face,

"Such devotion, how about this? I want to play a little game. If I win you devote yourself to me. If you win I shall put all my efforts into supporting the empire, instead of killing more of the sith and our allies."

The apprentice pondered for a little and nodded her head

"We should not waste our power and time in undermining ourselves, so I shall do so in the best interest of the empire."

The Zabrak grinned large and wide.

"Good, I shall meet you at the spaceport."

[Both subjects headed out, ending transmission]

(A/N: nope this isn't a cliffhanger part, but just a bit of intermission…Did you get the snacks? Good! I needed my sprite. Okay let's keep going)

The young apprentice stayed silent as she sat at the foot of the sith Lord's bed. Waiting for the Lord to finish the preparations of the 'game'. She wondered of the origin of the game and was accompanied by the occasional clank of the droid's feet, going around doing chores.

"R2! I got another mission for you!"

"Y-yes, master, r-right away!"

Either the task was too daunting or the droid's voice inhibitor was damaged, either way it mattered little to the apprentice.

The lord reentered the room, but donned just half his attire. The Zabrak had his torso exposed, showing off his lean muscles, developed to use and abuse. The apprentice's face reddened a little but she quickly straightened herself. The Zabrak sat next to the young Miraluka.

"This game is going to require you to be a bit brave understand? Can you be brave for the empire?"

The apprentice answered with a strict tone.

"Of course I can, my lord."

"Good, the game will be slave and master."

The apprentice shuddered at the mention of slave, bringing back memories, haunting ones and remorseful ones. She swallowed her fear and looked straight back at the Lord.

"Alright, what are the terms of defeat?"

The Lord played with ponytail, fluffing it.

"Simple really, if you say stop within," the lord looked at a nearby holo-clock "say the 4 hours. You lose. If you don't, you win."

"And what do you suppose the roles will be?"

"Why, you will be the slave of course, I'm testing your resolve." The lord grinned

"I-I suppose so." The Miraluka reluctantly agreed.

"Good, first order, stand up and face me."

The apprentice stood and walked forward then did a turn. She looked at the Zabrak relax himself on his bed.

"Now, hold up your robes."

A tint of red started in the apprentice's face, as she began to bend down to grab her robe, it darkened, and felt the regret rise, while loyalty forced her to continue. Her underwear now in full view of the Lord, presented by the apprentice. The lord leaned forward his face nearing the apprentice's clothed privates. Somewhat inspecting the surface of the underwear. His hands go to the privates and start lingeringly rubbing the cloth protecting her private. The Miraluka was no stranger to this abuse, but cannot help to feel it rouse her. As she started to react to the slow movements of his fingers, her hold started to loosen. The Zabrak enjoyed the view, her legs shaking as he teased her, but the view was interrupted by a robe slowly enveloping the legs again. The Zabrak then stuck his finger nail into the girl's inner thighs and managed to penetrate the skin. The girl winced at the sudden pain, but soon writhed as the sharp nail went down a few inches.

"Did I say to put your robes down?"

"N-no, my lord." Her leg trembled as the pleasure in it was quickly replaced by pain

"Then don't disobey me. Take off your clothes, lie in the bed."

The apprentice started to undress, but as she started for her underwear, the Zabrak signaled that would be enough. The teasing once again started, this time the apprentice lying down, facing the ceiling. All exposed, except for her final defense for her private area down below her waist and her blindfold. The Zabrak started on the open wound he caused, the blood now coming in contact with the air. The Lord, licked along the wound, causing pain then a little of pleasure in the apprentice. As soon as the blood was no longer outside the wound, he continued with the apprentice's last defense. This was quickly removed from its wearer, leaving the vagina in the open.

The Zabrak licked his lips,

"Don't resist."

He said as he inserted his tongue inside the warm folds. The Miraluka responded quickly, her legs, by instinct, close together, and her face reddening to an extent. She bit her lip to stop what she wanted to say. As the Zabrak continued to invade her hole, going along the walls and the barrier, the apprentice writhed, forcing her to not give in to the fear or pleasure. The Lord did a few last licks before departing the hole. He grinned as he saw the relief pour into the apprentice's face. The apprentice was in a haze, trying to regain her composure. The Lord stood up, the apprentice finally noticed the bulge in his pants. She weakly attempted to crawl to the of the bed connected to the wall. The lord did not care but just prowled over to her on the bed. Although the apprentice managed to get to the wall, the Lord's bulge was already in front of her. The Lord let his dick free, frightening the girl of its 7 inch length. As the girl stared in fear, the lord grabbed her torso, and placed his dick between the girl's small mounds. He pressed them together and started to thrust between the breasts. The girl stayed still, seeing her breasts get violated as she is held down by the weight of the man. Continuing to see the dick just almost touch her, small fantasies arose as she wondered if it were her pussy. She turned her head to cut off those fantasies, only to see the holo-clock. Then in her fear again rose, as she saw that only one hour has passed. This time fear won her over.

"S-stop, please stop."

The Zabrak stopped his momentum and stared at the apprentice.

"So you give up?"

"Yes, yes! Just please no more."

She begged

"Alright then, but you do remember the terms of your lose?"

"Yes, I…I must…devote myself…to you." Pyrim finally realized the terms of her loss and if she could cry, she would have right there and then.

The Zabrak laughed,

"Now then, let us continue. Open your mouth."

"No...No, no, n-"

In between her denial, the Lord forced his dick into her mouth and started thrusting his length into her. The Zabrak was overjoyed, both by his win and pleasure. The lord continued to thrust until he felt the incoming ejaculation. He then started to force her to deep throat him until he let his load erupt deep in her throat. The apprentice tried not to swallow the cum, but some got through. The cum left a bitter taste, but her body enjoyed just a bit of it. When he was done, he pulled out. The apprentice gagged and coughed, trying to regain her breath and clear her throat. Her fear then put her in a full denial, huddling up, refusing to accept the reality of her choices. The Zabrak did something unexpected, he coddled her.

"Do not despair, did you not feel something? Did you not feel that fear fuel and reason for you? But you also felt something else, that deep feeling of wanting more. That was lust. You chose to embrace fear but lust would have powered you! You could have won if you chose lust. Here I'll give you a chance, try to seduce me. If I break your hymen, you win. If you beg or insert it yourself, I win. That sounds fair, see who can control their lust."

The apprentice pondered the decision, to win back her freedom, or lose nothing. The apprentice giggled,

"All I have to do is seduce you, correct?"

"Yes, it can be easy if you control your feeling."

The apprentice was now frenzied with a new fuel, desperation. She pushed the Lord back to lie on the bed. She was now dominant. She mounted herself just above his dick, her ass covering both sides of the penis. She sat with legs wide open as she motioned her ass to jerk off his dick, her fingers tweaking her nipples and the spreading her pussy. The apprentice finally voiced her pleasure, and it was pure ecstasy. The Lord also pumped along with the rhythm of her ass going up and down. The Lord then pulled her down and kissed her. The apprentice was surprised at first but gave in quickly. The lord inserted a finger into her pussy and began to move around. Her arms went around the lord's neck. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but were interrupted by a quick separation for air. The apprentice took initiative, and caught the lord's tongue with her mouth. She sucked it as if it were his dick. Once she let go, she moved her hands to the Lord's chest and pushed herself up. She went back slowly, smiling as the lust started to control her. She was now next to the dick, now wondering why she was so afraid of such an amazing thing. She then voluntarily engulfed the dick, taking in the head first. She let her tongue feel the shape and the taste of the former invader. She then started to slowly put more into her mouth. When she needed a breath, she stop sucking him and licks his shaft and teases the head as she regained breath. She then went back to sucking him, eventually able to take his full length. She started to go back and forth, feeling the veins on the dick pulse getting faster and faster. She wanted to taste it again, that hot liquid, bitter or not. But the Lord forced the apprentice off his dick, and left the apprentice surprised.

"What's wrong? It's been 4 hours."

The apprentice glanced at the clock, her emotions were in turmoil. She felt pride, relief, confusion, but most strongly, lust. As the Lord began to dress, she stopped him. Her lust out of control. Her pussy still aching for something other than fingers.

"My l-lord, since the game is over. Would you…"

The lord looked at the apprentice quizzically,

"What?"

She started to play with her pussy.

"Perhaps…"

"Spit it out already!"

Somewhere deep inside her, this sparked her slave instincts,

"I-I beg the master."

The Zabrak grinned,

"Beg to do what?"

Her last sense of reason broke as the wait was agony for her. She opened her legs out and spread her pussy.

"Please fuck me, master!" Pyrim yelled

The lord just unzipped his pants and got his cock ready. Pyrim's virgin pussy was just on the edge of the bed. The Zabrak teased the glands, Pyrim tried to move closer. But the Zabrak held her back, as he would just insert the head then pull out. Until the Lord grabbed Pyrim's hips and plunged her toward his dick. Pyrim felt the pain, but she ultimately felt the pleasure go through out her as the dick hit her cervix. Her hymen now torn, but she lavished in the pleasure of the new sensations. She hugged the Lord to keep herself up. The Lord continued to hold her and moved her back and forth. Pyrim just held on as her body followed the Lord's movement. His dick fully taking up her hole.

Trear smiled devilishly and said "For the empire…"

(A/N: And I'll leave it off at that to be continued later on, for the whole steamy lemon…God am I obsessed with slaves.)


End file.
